


delicate grace

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, dont be afraid of these kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: they've been asking for it for months. it started with small hints and careful meaningful sentences, and finished with them begging him to let them do it. renjun finally agreed but only after they promised to be absolutely obedient.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	delicate grace

**Author's Note:**

> i know many people are afraid of foot fetish and think that it's gross, but i'm sure that if done properly, it can become a very sensual and intimate experience, which i tried to write about here♥

renjun feels _comfortable_.

the warm water makes his muscles go soft, the thin aroma of pine and mint has the tension of the day, resting on his shoulders, vanish away. he's lying in the spacious bathtub in a luxurious hotel, his eyes closed and head tilted back. a moan - quiet and pleased - rolls off his tongue as he feels two mouths touching his neck. tentatively, as if asking for permission, they plant there slow kisses. renjun lets out a relaxed sigh, reaching his hands to bury his fingers in their hair. 

he opens his eyes and gently pulls on the hair to tear his boyfriends from his neck. jeno's gaze is hooded with lust, and so is jaemin's, and renjun himself feels that pleasant rush spreading from his lower part to his limbs. but he doesn't want to hurry. 

he guides his boyfriends into a kiss, - he likes it, when they put on a show for him, - and they comply with smiles on their faces. as he watches them kiss, deep and slow, tongues meeting with wet noises, his arousal grows stronger, thicker, making his body feel heavier. 

"come here", he says, and as they both lean over to him, he parts his mouth and lets them kiss him like that. it's not that convenient, but it's _hot_ , and when their three tongues brush together, renjun hears their groans and smiles. his boyfriends don't need much to get turned on.

"injunnie", jaemin breathes out, as they break the kiss, "can we move to the bedroom now?" 

renjun casts his eyes to see their cocks hard under the water, and smirks, despite himself being far from calm.

"you can't wait, can you?" he chuckles, knowing that teasing would only make them more thirsty for him. but he's in a good mood, so he just gets up silently, and they understand everything without words. 

they get out of the tub and wrap big fluffy towels around their waists. jaemin takes another one and carefully wipes renjun's body dry to his toes as he's sitting on the edge of the tub, his legs hanging in the air. then jeno scoops him up on his arms, with no effort, as if he was just a feather, and brings him into the bedroom. 

the bed is vast, and so is the room itself, lit with soft dim yellow light of a few floor lamps, and when he's put on the sheets, renjun not without pleasure notices how nicely the smooth silk cools his heated skin.

he sits up, leaning on the headboard. with an intense look he watches his boyfriends get on the bed by his feet, a few water drops glistening on their naked toned bodies. they sit on their knees, putting their hands on their legs in an obedient manner, like two good pups. but their eyes, darkened with ardour, and their hard cocks pressed to their abs give them away. renjun knows they can hardly be patient at nights like that.

but this one is going to be a little different.

under their anticipating stares renjun lifts up his legs and presses one to jaemin's chest, the other one to jeno's. he feels their ribs rise heavily under his small soft feet, rise faster as their breaths quicken. it's _amusing_. to see that a simple touch of his feet makes them want more. he looks down to see their twitching cocks and can't subdue a smirk.

"you're such a hoe, nana, i have barely touched you, and your pathetic cock is leaking already", he scoffs, satisfied by how hard jaemin's cock throbs at these words, his cheeks going beet red. 

"i'm sorry, injunnie", jaemin says meekly, his voice would sound whiny if it wasn't low and deep. 

renjun hums, accepting the apology, after which he feels a sheepish kiss landing on the bridge of his foot. it's jeno being an impatient disobedient puppy he is.

"i didn't say you could touch me yet", renjun says in a stern voice, yanking his foot from jeno's chest and putting it on the bed. the desperate look jeno gives him is more than satisfying.

"please, injunnie, i'm sorry, i'll be good, i'm sorry", jeno mutters under his breath, his eyes widening in fear. in fear that he won't get his share of pleasure. 

renjun sighs, discontent.

"hands behind your back. both of you", he commands, and jeno and jaemin obey immediately.

renjun reaches out his leg again and slides his foot up jeno's torso and neck before pressing it to jeno's parted in a ragged breath lips.

"lick."

the moment this word is pronounced, jeno darts his tongue out and gives it a swift, greedy touch. it brushes against the underside of renjun's foot, the sensation being almost tickling yet somhow pleasant. then jeno turns his head slightly to lick over the sides, working his mouth diligently - it's one of the many things he's good at. 

"good boy", renjun breathes out, a little surprised at how _nice_ it actually feels. that was the reason why he was sceptical about this whole suggestion - he didn't want to fake he liked that if it wasn't true. but he registers his own quickened breath, his mind starting to be less focused on the surroundings, turning the focus to the pleasant sensation his body starts feeling.

he glances at jaemin, who is biting on his lip, a flicker of jealousy and want making his eyes glimmer. 

"jaemin, do you want that, too?" he asks, pressing his toes harder onto jaemin's heaving chest, right near where he feels his heart pounding.

"yes, i do, please, injunnie", jaemin breathes out, his eyebrows knitted in a plea. renjun nods.

"you can use your hands now", he says, and jeno and jaemin both take his feet in their hands and lower them a bit so that they could bend over them. they give him simultaneous asking looks, and he nods again, giving them a silent permission to start doing what they've been craving for.

"your feet are so pretty, injunnie", jaemin whispers between the long wet kisses he presses all over renjun's foot in his hands, holding it as if it was some kind of a treasure.

"so small and soft, i'd kiss it forever", jeno says, doing the same as jaemin, yet his kisses are short and quick, covering every centimetre of the skin.

they keep muttering their praises, knowing that renjun _likes_ praise. it never makes him feel arousal coursing through his blood, making his cells tingle with anticipation. 

renjun looks at his boyfriends from under his lashes, enjoying the way his body feels more aroused with every kiss they give his feet. their eyes are half-closed, expressing the utter form of desire, and soon renjun hears them start whining ever so quietly.

his breath hitches in his throat without his will.

he has seen them like that many times, they are always eager when it comes to being intimate with him, but something in their faces tell him it's _more_ than that this time.

they are slipping into their subspace.

not the one when they become whiny wrecks, begging and sobbing for renjun to let them fuck him. at times like that they can only babble like the delusional, lying on their backs as renjun rides their cocks in turn, slapping their stained in tears cheeks. but the one when they are dying to _please_ renjun, to be his sex slaves while he can be a full-on pillow princess mode, ordering them what to do and watching them comply with such devotion as if pleasing him was the only purpose of their lives.

"you like it that much?" he scoffs, but they don't reply verbally. a low groan leaves each of their mouths before they answer renjun with more fervent kisses planted all over his feet. renjun moans at that and closes his eyes, letting the sensations in his body get louder.

jeno and jaemin become braver at that, seeing renjun melt gradually. the kisses feel more wet now, jaemin's one mingled with soft bites on his toes while jeno prefers to suck slightly on the skin. renjun smiles to himself, wondering if there will be real hickeys on his foot. he feels his cock twitch, but he doesn't want to touch himself, saving that prerogative for his boyfriends. after all, they are here for that.

when they suddenly stop, renjun needs a few moments to open his eyes, his gaze unfocused, hazed with lust. he parts his mouth to say something, but only an unexpected whine leaves his lips as both jeno and jaemin start acting almost in sync.

they dart their tongues out to lick over the underside of his toes, going from the big to the pinky ones, before they take them in their mouths and suck, moving their tongues over the soft pads.

"ah, feels good", renjun breathes out, frowning, a heavy wave of pleasure flooding over him, as they do that to each of his toes, sucking and licking on them with their eyes closed, both completely gone in their passion to make him feel good.

and renjun does, he feels way better than he thought he would, and he can't stop himself from moaning. unconsciously, he pushes his feet slightly up, and jeno and jaemin get the message. they open their mouths wide and take his toes in, as many as they could fit. sloppily, they start sucking hard on them, moving their heads as if they were giving him a blowjob, their spit trickling down to his ankles. 

"fuck, keep going", renjun whimpers, panting. he doesn't know what arouses him more, the wet tight sensation on his feet or the sight of his boyfriends being so into it. what is definite is the orgasm he feels inevitably forming in his stomach. he roams his hands on the sheets, clenches his fists, whimpering as his hips move on their own accord and jolt up into nothing. his boyfriends must have noticed that as they suck harder, alternating that with long licks and kisses on his feet. 

"god, you're making me feel so good, _ah-_ it feels so- _ngh-_ " renjun moans out, "let me- let me give you your reward", he whimpers, more of the disappointment when jeno and jaemin pull away, their breaths heavy and eyes wild as they ogle renjun like a prey, straightening up.

renjun licks his lips and moves his feet to touch his boyfriends' hard cocks, both leaking now. two moans reach his ears at the same time, and he starts moving his feet along the strained shafts, pressing them to their tensed abdomens to create more friction. 

"injunnie, can we…" jeno groans out, but renjun cuts him off.

"yes, you can cum", he says, moving his feet faster, feeling himself on the edge too.

jaemin cums first, his teeth gritted and eyebrows furrowed. his seed stains his stomach and renjun's foot a little, and without even being told he licks it with his tongue till it's clean. jeno cums next and follows jaemin's example: he always has a bigger load, but he wipes the pearly liquid with his tongue off renjun's foot with vigour anyway.

when renjun meets their eyes, they are still dark and lustful. but the climax softened them, letting renjun know that his pups are coming back to reality.

"thank you, injunnie, it felt so good", jeno says in a hoarse voice as they both finally put his feet on the bed.

"yes, baby, it felt amazing, you're the best, injunnie", jaemin adds, grinning like a cheshire cat.

before renjun can say that they have to work their mouths a bit more, they seem to read his mind again and bring themselves closer to his cock. it's leaking violently, begging for attention, and they give it to it, latching their mouths on the shaft and sucking on it hungrily. they take turns, swallowing his cock deep, making him cry out, his body shuddering in pleasure. he runs his fingers through their hair, pulling slightly - or painfully, he doesn't notice, because soon his orgasm overflows him, having him whimper and shake, his eyes shut tightly.

renjun takes a few breathes, coming down from his high, and then opens his eyes to see two tongues lapping his cum off his softening cock. 

"mmm", he moans weakly, holding out his hands, and jeno and jaemin quickly crawl over to him. he kisses them in turn, slowly, sensually, whining as he feels the lingering taste of his cum on their tongues. 

"so", jaemin starts, making jeno, busy with sucking bruises on renjun's neck, stop, and they both give him shy awaiting looks. "how was it?" 

"good", renjun replies without hesitation, "i almost came untouched while you were doing it…" he bites on his lip, feeling blush creeping up his cheeks, but fairly decides that his boyfriends deserve to know that.

"oh…" jeno sighs, exchanging glances with jaemin, "does it mean… we can do that again, some time?"

"only if you promise to behave well."

"of course, injunnie- we will do anything- you'll never be disappointed- anything for our baby-" they answer, interrupting each other. god, they are so _whipped_.

"okay", renjun chuckles and then slides down the sheets to lie flat. "now, my hole feels empty", he smiles at the two low growls his boyfriends emit seeing him spread his legs, "fuck me", he says quietly, - almost an order, - and they both hurry to pepper his body with persistent kisses, their hands sneaking down to touch his awaiting hole.

"we'll fuck you so good, like never before", jeno groans out, stroking renjun's body with his big hands, while jaemin pushes his two fingers inside him.

"i don't expect less from you", renjun replies, his body going lax.

he's ready to melt under his boyfriends' touch again.

  
  
  



End file.
